


First kiss

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Preseries, Sam is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Sam's leaving for college in a few months. He needs to tell Dean how he feels.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



The TV's playing Dick Van Dyke's New Years countdown from two time zones ago, five minutes 'til the year 2001 and Sam's nervous as hell. Not 'cause of some hyped-up delusion of how he'll better himself in the new year, but 'cause of who he's spending it with. Sam had practically begged Dean, saying he just wanted one good new years with them together. "Why you gotta guilt trip me like that?" Dean had objected, but, hey, it worked. Dean can finally buy alcohol legally, so he got them a six-pack to celebrate. Dean pops off the cap with his ring and hands a bottle to Sam before doing the same to his own.

"Three minutes, kiddo," he says, and Sam hates that nickname, hates that Dean refuses to treat him like the adult he (almost) is, hates that he's in love with him but he can't tell him but he has to 'cause he'll be at college come next year if that scholarship comes through. "What's your new year's resolution?"

Sam snorts. Dean never asks stupid shit like this. "I dunno, graduate high school, figure out what I wanna do with my life?"

"Hm," is all Dean says as he takes a drink of his beer. One minute. Sam's gotta do it. He's gotta kiss Dean, has to let him know how he feels, no matter how much it fucks up their relationship. It's driving him crazy keeping all this in.

"W-what's your resolution?" he tries to ask casually, but it comes out awkward.

Dean winks at him, gesturing towards the TV. "I'll let you know in a sec."

Thirty seconds and everyone starts chanting the countdown. Outside, fireworks explode in anticipation. Sam fidgets and Dean places he arm on the back of the couch behind him. Shit. Sam can't do this, ten seconds to go and Sam can't ruin the one good thing in his life. He hates himself for it, but probably less than he would if he'd gone through with it.

It's twelve am, January 1st, 2001, and Sam turns to his brother and starts to wish him a happy new year. Instead, he's met with Dean's lips on his. He stares wide-eyed at Dean's face up against his for some kind of sign that this is actually happening. Dean's eyes squint open as he smiles against Sam's mouth, and that's all the reassurance Sam needs to kiss back. His lips are numb and his body is singing and his thoughts of leaving are far, far away by the time they break apart, resting their foreheads on each other. Maybe this year won't be so awful, after all.


End file.
